LAAT Gunship
The Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry, or simply the Republic Gunship, also called the Larty by clone troopers, was a specialized gunship designed for aerial-based air support and troop transport. It was used throughout the Clone Wars and for a short period of Imperial rule. Infantry gunships were equipped with atmospheric containment shielding and could be deployed from space, yet could not reach orbit without a carrier vessel. The LAAT/i was highly effective and frequently used, but lacked large amounts of armor making it a vulnerable target to enemy fire. Armament The LAAT had a varied armament to assist in its role as a transport, the gunship carried three anti-personnel laser turrets(two in the front, and one rear mounted) that would be used to clear and secure landing zones for troopers. The ship's four composite-beam pinpoint laser turrets to further assist in the defense of soldiers on the ground however the composite beam lasers found on the spherical pods had a large arc of fire that could also take out aerial targets. Eight light air-to-air missiles (four under each wing) helped deal further damage to enemy fighters. Finally two mass driver missile launchers mounted on the top of the gunship could be employed against slow moving and static targets. In aerial combat, in addition to these armaments, the gunships also often had laser projectors controlled by individual troopers in circular pods outside the ship, which could be removed or replaced by spotlights. Complement These gunships were repulsorlift infantry transports able to carry up to thirty soldiers. In addition to carrying clone troopers, the LAAT/i gunship could carry four speeder bikes. Another commonly seen variant of this design was used to carry vehicles like walkers and small tanks. The task of piloting the LAAT went to four individuals for maximum efficiency: one pilot, one co-pilot, and two gunners. Appearances * * * * * * *The Hidden Enemy *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (film) / novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *Clone Cadets *Supply Lines *Ambush *[[Rising Malevolence|Rising Malevolence]] *[[Shadow of Malevolence|Shadow of Malevolence]] *Rookies *Bombad Jedi *Cloak of Darkness *Jedi Crash *Blue Shadow Virus *Mystery of a Thousand Moons *Storm Over Ryloth *Innocents of Ryloth *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *Holocron Heist *Cargo of Doom *Children of the Force *The Zillo Beast *The Zillo Beast Strikes Back *Landing at Point Rain *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' – "Geonosis Saga" *Weapons Factory *Legacy of Terror *Death Trap *R2 Come Home *ARC Troopers *Hostage Crisis *Hunt for Ziro *Heroes on Both Sides *Senate Murders *The Citadel *Citadel Rescue *Padawan Lost *Water War *Mercy Mission *Darkness on Umbara *The General *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' – "Battle of Umbara" *Plan of Dissent *Carnage of Krell *Kidnapped *Escape from Kadavo *The Gathering *Bound for Rescue *Sabotage *The Jedi Who Knew Too Much *Orders *Crisis at the Heart *Voices *Sacrifice *''Star Wars: Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir'' *The Bad Batch *A Distant Echo *Unfinished Business Geonosis Landing.jpg|Republic Gunships are ravaged by Geonosian fire while pushing for the Point Rain landing zone. gunship.jpg|The Gunships of the 41st Elite Corps over Geonosis. Malastare rescueparty.jpg|Rescue team after the Battle of Malastare. LAATGunship-TheBadBatch.png|LAAT Gunship Category:Vehicles Category:Ships Category:Republic Category:Gunships Category:Republic Navy